User talk:Madax the Shadow/Archive 3
IRC #2 I'm lonely :*( --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Glad to be here. I'll be sure to ask if I need anything. It's going to take me a while to get used to this format, as I'm used to the Super Mario Wiki, where I am currently an autoconfirmed user, and the format there for such things as profile creation and commenting is entirely different. Anyway, as an avid Metroid fan, I am positive that my time here will be exciting and rewarding, especially since I've been reading content on this site for about a year (here is where I went for all of my information on Other M, for example). I hope that I'll be able to serve the wiki well. PhazonRidley 00:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do you customize your signature (font type, color, etc.)? PhazonRidley 19:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to know HTML is used...made my life easier. PhazonRidley So when you're ready... The link for the in-browser client I use is http://webchat.gamesurge.net/. It's the same one as the one you use for freenode, so it should work on the 3DS. The channel name is #dk. Havoc isn't on right now; I'll post again if he is. Doctor 16:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Havoc is on now. Doctor 21:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Absence I'm going to be on dial up internet at the beach starting tommorrow. I probably won't be able to get on the computer much. If possible pick up the slack for me. And I better not return to C&C 2.0 or something stupid like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Exterminator, you should totally make a C&C 2.0 while he's gone. :D Nah, just kidding... no really, do it! --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 22:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not gone yet. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :O Exterminator! I'll distract him! You hit him with the brick, and we'll run! o_o --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 23:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::*reads Perfento's talk page* ::::SO ITS YOU! I was thinking about having your head for suggesting such a horrendous thing which would cause much stress which in turn would be bad for my health, but now I will have your head for getting globally blocked making me worry about a potential lack of admins, FORCING me to send out this message. Thanks a lot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well duh. :P I'll probably set up a RfA just for b'cratic reasons and because of the "aggression" that the bot imposed. This will be my safe account. Any other business with this Wikia scrape will be done via the IP on my Droid. The mobile wi-fi will give me varying IPs. So yeah... Ex! Why haven't you hit him yet!?!? --Ȼȼⱥłɇn (Talk• ) 00:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for dealing with the last thing. But a new ip has apparently arisen which looks like an incredibly similar ip to the last vandal. The new one is User:92.20.183.196. Thanks in advance. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 19:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back I'M BACK! Nobody started C&C 2.0 while I was gone, right? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC OK. Can you give me times? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Whaat? What, you can actually read it? That's odd... I can't even read the text, obscured as it is by various strings of gibberish... Oh. CURSE THIS THRICE-DAMNED IPAD!! Never mind. Computer error at my end. The Taquitomaster 21:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Well, do you have any more ideas? I'm all out. If so, put them on the talk of the main page. 03:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank,s for welcomeing me i hope you have a awsome life. By the way how can you contact Administrators while your blocked.Serinalover42 22:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Serinalover42 IRC. 01:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way. Where do i find the IRC Channel,s. Sorry for wasting your time. Email Did you receive my email? For that matter, do you even have an email entered into your preferences? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :He does, but I think he's away atm. 'DoctorPain99' {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 02:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::*Looks at Ex's sig* You know, I thought I saw a link to special email user somewhere. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. That was part of why I asked. I wasn't sure if I even sent it. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Email has been sent. I hadn't used Special:EmailUser for a while so I didn't know what to look for. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Help me!! I'm sorry to bother you, but I've heard that you've edited on a 3DS. Well, I got one yesterday and I can't publish anything on here. Nor can I email anyone. My 3DS won't load the screens enough to edit, and when I was replying to a person on Mother Brain's talk, the whole page went striped. Light and dark gray. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? I'm used to a DS Lite's system, but a 3DS...Not so much. Please help me, I'm begging you! 11:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC Are you available to get on IRC at any time soon? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo We're waiting for you on IRC. 'DoctorPain99' {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 18:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New RfC I finally opened the notability RfC. Comment on it if you wish. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Nice to have you back, Ex. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why thank you! 'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Metroid Galaxy Guide Seriously, I wouldn't use anything from the Metroid Galaxy Guide. Ever. They are known to take some serious artistic liberties with their stuff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I have been seeing people talkin about Metroid Fanon... What is it? -Sylux X Continued discussion (from Talk:Volcano) Since you might say something about my request to get back on topic on Volcano's talk, let's move the discussion about myself to here. Firstly, I am not a people person. Our new NPA policy says ''"Debates sometimes become stressful for some editors, who may occasionally overreact." so while Volcano might not be a case of that, I generally fight with people. I can get annoyed by them, they can become my mortal enemy or whatever, but in the best scenarios, I can at least tolerate/ignore them. But I don't have those views that everyone who disagrees with me should be banned anymore. Not when they're rational, and you are. But really, I think you overreacted. That little point about Extraxi was not meant to attack him or offend anyone, so I'm very sorry if it offended you. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 22:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cyborg Just thought you might want to take a look at the RfD we have going on right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey man, I was wondering if you knew how to make those poll/quiz things on pages. I wanted to put one on mine. So.. uhh.. Just tell how to do it if you know. Thanks. Sylux X 19:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Wondering... I was rather n00baly (Is that a word?) wondering.. What is a bureaucrat? Sylux X 19:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :A bureaucrat is a user who has the ability to promote users to other positions, like rollback, patroller, administrators, or even other bureaucrats. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:39, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Heads Up Wow. So even after given a 9001st chance, he socks to prevent you from getting bureaucrat rights and tries to fork the Wiki. Thank you for letting me know. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 00:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your successful RfA. You have been promoted to bureaucrat. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Availability Are you available for an IRC chat next week? Maybe this saturday if I get my paper done quickly? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible Vandal There is an unnamed user who recently posted like 7 fanon pages. With no content. Is there anyway I can recommend these pages for deletion? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I just did. In the future, you can use this code: "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Admiral's request Because of the new system implemented by the RfC, you are basically required make a statement on Admiral's RfA. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I apologize for that assumption. And I don't remember anyone from the F-Zero games named Billy...huh. Anyway, thanks for telling me. Did you vote Bob for mascot? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I would also like you to do the actual promotion too, to make sure you know how to. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) B'Crat Congrats man. Not much else to say, so congrats again. :) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 20:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Absence I'll probably be absent for most of tommorrow, I'm doing a college visit. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hello i'm Joaquin Fargo Agurto and my pictures is that not only cut a youtube video with a program that came inclusions windows 7 "cuts"